Judging Drepa
by DoubleAAccount
Summary: And Q . This is a feminine version of Death Note. As you will see as you read it, this story takes a different approach for Death Note lovers. While Drepa and Q are being judged for either heaven or hell, they are asked to explain what exactly occured between them. Thus the review begins. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ashlee

******Imagine you could kill someone just by writing their name on a piece of paper. There would be so many possibilities. I am a paranormal investigator, of sorts. According to the cops, outside world, etc, I am just a detective. But actually, I investigate things that are beyond normal detective work. I am the best in my business. If I sound mellow or formal(*hem hem*) it is just because I am trying to sound that way. Don't trust first impressions. Anyways. You can call me Ashlee. I'm just letting you know though, it's not my real name. If anyone wants to be safe with a Death Note around, they should always use an alias.**

Alyson

******STOLEN MIC! Hi-ya! I'm Alyson Somson! And my dream job is to... uh... (*off stage whispering*) Okay, I was told I wouldn't be judged by what I say here! Only by would I say I did. I wish to- BE A GODDESS! AHAHAHAHA! Criminals, will you all just...**

Ashlee

****** Really, Alyson? Really? You HAD to go off on that note... Anyway... (*calls off into the audience*) Does anyone have some sort of food for me to snack on while I begin my long, tiresome, kind of interesting soliloquy about why I should get into heaven? Drepa, the one that I was investigating, ended up being the person closest to my heart! Deceit! That is the worst crime of them all!**

Alyson

******Drepa... No ones called me that in a while... I took over your name... Heh heh... Sorry about that by the way...  
**

Ashlee

******Well, I think in order for the endless panel of judges to properly judge you on your crimes-I MEAN both of us on our actions- we should start from the beginning.**

Alyson

******Oh.. It's my turn, huh? Ahem.**

"Alyson Somson?"  
"Here!" I sighed as I glared out the window. Today was just like yesterday... And the day before that... and the day before that. People lived through their lives, through the motions. Day after day. The only way to change that motion was to do something vile. Something no one would forgive you for. But then, you would be sent to prison, where you discovered a new system, and worked on that one for a while. The motions were everywhere. And they controlled everything.  
Was the only true way out death?  
"Hey Alyson?" I blinked and looked over to Chad whom gave me a warm smile. "Do you want to eat lunch together?" My gaze fell to his lunchbox and I gave him a grin.  
"Of course Chad! When don't we?"  
We went to the roof and ate with two other freshmen. Their names I couldn't seem to remember no matter how hard I tried. Then the bell rung and Chad walked me to my class.  
The entire class sat there, as the teacher droned on and on about Algebraic equations.  
As the bell rang for the last time that day, I gazed out the window for a second longer before getting my backpack in order. I threw another glance at the thin layer of clouds, hoping for rain, and that's when I saw it.  
A black book, falling from the sky.  
Curiosity overcame me as I skipped outside to examine the book. Picking it up, I wondered where it had come from. Looking around no one else seemed to notice as I stood there awkwardly. Looking back to the book I noticed something unusual. On the cover read the words: Death Note.  
'As in a Notebook of Death?' I thought as I opened it to examine the odd black book further.  


How to use it:

The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die...?

******I sighed and placed the notebook back on the ground. There was no way it was real. It was pretty twisted too. It wasn't all that different from one of those text messages or emails that you have to sent to five people. 'The human whose name was written in this notebook shall die'? Seriously?  
I ended up taking the book with me, walking all the way home, and sitting down at my desk. I must have been crazy for even taking it with me.  
**

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

******"So it really depends on how cruel you want to be to a certain person." I sighed and closed the book. Getting up, I walked over to my bed and sat down to look at the sunset that lit my room. My gaze shifted to the ceiling as I laid down on my back. It was pretty well written for a prank, I had to give them that.  
My mind raced as I lounged there on my bed. Ideas came and went at a hundred miles an hour. So the person whose name I wrote in that notebook... would die? It was highly unlikely. In fact it was insane.  
In the end, my curiosity won and I was sitting at the desk again with a pen in hand and the notebook open to a clean page.  
But I couldn't bring myself to write it. What if it did work, and I killed someone? Would that make me a criminal? Yeah right, like it actually worked.  
I turned my gaze over to the TV where some guy was holding an old folks home hostage.  
"The police have now identified the man as 36 year old John Vegisa, whom had attacked 3 people in the downtown area just yesterday."  
I turned to the DeathNote and wrote as clearly as possible: John Vegisa, then glanced at the alarm clock beside my bed. If he died in 40 seconds then... No, it wasn't possible. I sat back and glared at the TV screen as it continued to play.  
"You can only feel concerned for the hostages right Jane?"  
"Of course. We will continue monitoring things from here."  
The screen flicked back to the news anchor who began talking about the current situation with his co-host. I glanced at my clock again. Forty seconds had passed and not a single death. So it turned out it was a fake after all? I smirked at myself for being dumb enough to fall for the joke. Spinning around in the chair, I rose and picked up the remote to turn off the TV. But that's when I heard:  
"Wait! We are now getting live footage of movement at the entrance!" I paused and started at the TV in disbelief.  
"The hostages are coming out! And they all seem to be unharmed!" There was no way that was really happening. The police began to move, on screen, towards the building.  
"The suspect has been confirmed dead!" I gasped as my heart stopped in that moment. Dead?  
"...according to statements from the hostages, they say he clutched his chest and just collapsed!" A heart attack? No way. It was rigged. This had to have been rigged, set up... by someone! Everyone! There was no way it was really true! I stood there with my mouth open in silence.  
"Ally!" A chill went down my spine as my father called out my name. "Don't you have Prep Class tonight?"  
"Uh... Yes. Be right down Dad!" I yelped as I quickly got my things together. Of course, I piled the Death Note in with everything else.  
As I sat down for my nightly class, I pondered. Could that hostage situation have been a fluke? I needed to test it out again just to be sure. But who would I test it on? I needed results right then, not a couple hours later when they had found the body. Maybe another petty criminal? I noticed a boy named Gerald, his cocky smile and dangerous eyes. He sat down on the table in front of me, with his lacky, and demanded money from the poor boy whom always sat before me in this class. Should I kill him? Certainly no one would miss him. I frowned as the boy gave up his money to the elder. Gerald just laughed and high-fived his friend, remarking on how they were going to the amusement park that had come into town last week.  
No, I couldn't test it out on Gerald, he was too close to me, too involved in my life. Even though I hardly knew him, I couldn't be too careful. I didn't need any cops banging at my bedroom door. Besides, it's not like it actually worked.  
After class, I stalked the streets in search of another victim. My mind wandered as I did. How much would the world change if the criminals all disappeared?  
At one point, I stopped at a gas station to see a group of thugs surrounding a defenseless woman. I heard one of them mention the leader's name as Billy. The creep introduced himself to her as she tried to back away. Billy Friskins huh? A pervert like him deserved some punishment right?  
I walked into the convenient store, keeping an eye on the group as I found a magazine section that faced them. I was rereading the Death Note rules again, when she screamed out in terror. Quickly, I wrote:  
**

Billy Friskins: Car accident after girl breaks free.

**Then I watched. It seemed to happen in slow motion... Taking hours to get to it's climax. The girl struggled, the guy tightened his hold. The girl screamed, the guy covered her mouth. As another member of his team began undressing her, Billy loosened his grasp, unintentionally. The girl, noticing his hold loose, jabbed the Billy with her elbow where it hurts then made a run for it. He quickly followed after and, was then hit by a moving vehicle. My eyes widened as I looked down to the Death Note. It was... real? The Death Note was genuine? I stood there dumbfounded as I listened to the screams of dead Billy's troopies.  
The only thing I could think to do was: Run.**

I fled the gas station and down a couple streets before my feet gave way and I tripped on an unknown object. Falling into an alleyway, my arms flailed pathetically to catch myself. I ended up sobbing on the ground, with a bloody nose from my fall. I had killed, not just one, but two people! My breath came in thick heavy sobs, tears streamed down my face in a flood, as if to flee my now un-pure soul.  
I had killed two men! I was one of the criminals!  
But wait, those two weren't men, they were criminals who were tormenting the weak. And I had saved those weak people. A realization came over me, making my entire body relax. My nerves cooled and a grin spread on my face. I turned onto my back to get the DeathNote out of my bag. Holding it above me, I read the rules again and again. I could take out the bad, making more room for the good. Just by writing their name. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad thing after all. I could save millions by just eliminating a couple hundreds!  
My mind had cleared; the fog had finally been lifted. And I saw my future for the first time.

About five days past after getting the notebook, and I had just unlocked the door to my house.  
"Ally! Welcome home!" I was greeted by my father whom was in the living room watching TV with my five year old younger brother.  
"Hey Dad!" Said with a smile as I walked over to them. He turned his head away from the football game to look at me. He held up a bag of Lays potato chips. Not my favorite but what the heck? I took a couple and snacked on them in my hand as we talked.  
"How did you do?" He asked expectantly. I rolled my eyes as I stuffed another chip in my mouth.  
"Best in my school...again." I sighed, pulling out my report card and giving it to him. He took it, glanced at the score with a huge grin, then handed it to Joseph who then put it on the fridge. My dad turned to me, and gave me a knuckle sandwich.  
"My daughter is so smart! She'll pass any test you throw at her!"  
"Okay, well, I'm going to go study." I said looking for a way to get upstairs. He frowned.  
"Aw come on! You work too hard!" He said as I walked up the stairs. He followed to see me go up.  
"Don't you dare disturb me!" I called to him with a wink from the top of the stairs. He rolled his eyes and went back to his game. I closed the door and locked it, testing the handle, I threw my backpack onto my bed. After all, I didn't want them to walk in on this.  
Pulling out the Death Note I sat down at the desk and opened it up. The pages were filled with names among names. And no one suspected me at all. I struggled to keep my laughter quiet as I analyzed the pages before me. My dream was coming true, and nothing could ruin it. At least that's what I thought.  
"Seems you like my... Gift." A feminine voice made my blood turn cold. I whipped my head to see the culprit of such a noise. The noise that made my skin crawl and my logic scream: Run! And there, standing in my room, was a demon.  
I shrieked and fell back, knocking the chair over, along with myself. I ended up on the floor facing the creature. My breath came in heavy gasps as I came to my senses.  
"No need to act so idiotic." It said with venom in its every word, "I am the Shinigami Shashi, and I was the owner of that notebook." She gestured vaguely to the notebook in my hand. "You didn't really think that was an ordinary notebook, did you? " 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashlee**

**********Wait, wait. This is all very fascinating, of course. But let's get to the interesting part, yes? My turn, for now.  
I was just finishing up a case about a mass criminal who broke into houses and stole only remotes to TV's. This was an extremely low priority case. Unfortunately, as petty as this crime was, so many people called in complaining about not having remotes to their TVs that we had to make it a top priority case. I was looking for a case to solve at this time, and when I heard about this one, I thought, "Its better than nothing", and I signed up. This criminal was an amateur. He clearly had no practice with covering his tracks. We had located him before he could steal another remote. He was put in jail before sunset, and was convicted for theft and breaking and entering. I had thought, "awesome. Case closed. Now I can send Elisabeth to go get me more food. " But no. Almost immediately after we put him in jail, he died. From a heart attack. We looked at his health record: excellent health, rarely used drugs or alcohol. He was marked as very unlikely to get a heart attack.  
The police didn't think anything of it, but I began to be suspicious. What if this had something to do with the mass genocides that have occurred in the past? I, being an extremely smart, diverse researcher, quickly learned as much about past events as I could. Phrases such as "gods of death" and "shinigami" were repeated multiple times. I have heard these Japanese myths before, but it was extremely unlikely that they were real. I have done extensive research on these topics before, and nothing has ever come up.  
Elisabeth had returned with my food, and gratefully I began gorging myself. She had bought an assortment of delicacies: Strawberry Savarin, Creme Caramel, Creme Puffs with Dark Chocolate Sauce, Linzer Torte, and the best of all, ice cream. The Linzer Torte is an Austrian dessert. Imagine a crumbly, flakey layer of crust, baked to perfection, followed by the careful smearing of Raspberry, redcurrant, or even apricot jam. A criss cross lattice and sliced almonds complete the pastry and create together a piece of pastry that explodes inside of your mouth with utter deliciousness at each bite. It tastes even better with an American dessert scooped on top though. The sweet, creamy, cold ice cream and the crumbly, sticky pastry combined create a delicious, perfect dessert. As I savored the food, Elisabeth filled me in with the updated police reports. I nodded thoughtfully when she mentioned me taking up the case of another mass murder. "They are having a meeting in an hour or so to discuss these seemingly innocent deaths."  
"Hmm... I think you should show up at that meeting, Elisabeth. Use the laptop, so they can talk to me. You know what to do. And bring me more treats when you come back." I looked upsettingly at my empty table.  
"Of course. I'll be there shortly. Be ready! And what country do you want the desserts to be from this time?"  
"Um... Surprise me."  
"Okay..." Elisabeth left and I sighed.  
My stomach growled at me. "Feed Me! FEED ME!"  
"I know, little sac of tissue. I will fill you as soon as I can."**

**"I am Q."**

**"Q?" the police chief addressed me. They were talking to me through a laptop that was similar to skype, but without the image of me. I could see them, however.**  
**"Yes?" The voice scrambler made my voice oddly chipmunkish.**  
**"We understand that you are willing to take this case?" She sounded confused.**  
**"Yes. I am willing to take this case. In fact, I have already started researching this topic. The difficulty of this case lies in its unprecedented scoop, and make no mistake, we're witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder, One that is unforgivable. This case can not be solved without the full cooperation of the ICPO, that is all the police organizations you represent throughout the world. You need to make the decision to fully support the investigation. At this meeting. Also I require additional cooperation from the American National Police Security."**  
**"What? Why America in particular?"**  
**"I believe that the guilty party, individual or group has a strong possibility of being American. And even if their not, we can be sure they are hiding in America."**  
**"What is all this based on?" She demanded.**  
**"Why America, you ask? I feel I will be able to provide you evidence after direct confrontation is achieved." I smiled at their shocked faces.**  
**"A direct confrontation?" The chief wasn't sure this was going to work.**

**"At any rate, I would like to have the investigation headquarters in America."**

Alyson

**********Okay, I'm getting a bit bored. Sooo... I'm gonna speak now! So Shashi told me about this thingie that whenever someone touched the notebook, they would die! lol just kidding! She said that they would be able to see her. So I -being the paranoid girl I am- started finding a place to hide it!**

**"There." I said sliding the drawer closed. I then twisted the key in the lock to make sure it worked.**  
**"What did you do?" Shashi asked looking at me curiously. I smirked at her, lifting my eyebrows in amusement.**  
**"I hid the Death Note. Right here." gesturing to the drawer, I slid the key in and unlocked it to show my latest project. Inside was an ordinary looking diary. I had even written a couple of pages to make it look more believable. Shashi looked at me confused. "Look," I said picking up a pen. I unscrewed the top then used the ink-tube to press on a small entrance in the bottom of the drawer. After removing the 'diary', the fake bottom popped up and revealed the Death Note.**  
**"See these metal pieces here? If they ever touch by say, someone removing the bottom by force, then the heat will ignite the oil and will blow the Death Note sky-high." Shashi grinned mischievously.**  
**"Interesting..." she hissed while chuckling silently.**

Ashlee

**********I sat back and grinned. Elisabeth looked at me questioningly. "What?" She finally asked.  
"Well, the way I've got this set up, this Drepa will be bound to give up their location. If this works the way I've planned, then Drepa, the cause of all of these Deaths, will be forced to play his or her cards. And then the rest will be easy."  
"Ah." Elisabeth murmured. "Did you like the selections I chose for you?"  
"Yes. Very much. The Slovakian treats were most... unusual. Thank you." I smacked my lips as I recalled the delicious fruit dumplings, punch cake, and the tasty Veternik. "Well, time to get started."  
"Of course." Elisabeth laughed as I reached for a bag of marshmallows that were tempting me throughout our conversation.**

Alyson******  
********  
My eyes flickered to the TV as I wrote down the name of another criminal. That made the forty-second for that day. But as I glanced to the television to see my next purification, I saw an urgent, around-the-world, message. I laid down my pencil to turn up the volume.  
"Hello," The man on the TV said. "I am Q." He paused for emphasis. I felt myself start to shake. Was this the infamous 'Q' my mother had always talked about? "I realize that I have never revealed my identity before, but I felt that this would be imperative for my research. I have a message for Drepa. Drepa! I know you are out there, listening to this very message. And let me tell you, we(meaning the police and I). have no intention of slowing down our search for you. We will find you, and when we do, you will be put in jail for your crimes, because the things you are doing are EVIL!" What? I shook my head, furious. Who did he think he was? Opposing me, the new god of this realm! This was a challenge, for me directly. I felt my eyes narrow as I picked up my pencil. With a laugh, I wrote down the name of the screen.  
"Oh Mr. Cole D. Quincy," I snickered, "you have made this all too easy." A smirk grew on my face. "You were fun, while you lasted." I said as the man on screen clutched his heart, one last time; as I waved goodbye to further rebellion. Cutting off the head of the snake wasn't as hard as I had originally thought.  
I walked away from the TV to look out the window. The world was mine.  
"Alyson." I turned to look at the reaper whom had called my name. She pointed to the screen with a small, knowing grin.  
**

Ashlee

**********"And... Rolling!" Came the voice over the laptop. I chuckled to myself as the plan went into action. Quickly we went through the motions, and when the man keeled over, dead, I realized that all of my predictions were correct. The screen switched to my original background, an embroidered scarlet letter, and I quickly talked into the mic. "I had to test this just in case, but I... I never thought it would actually happen! Drepa! It seems you can kill people without having to be there in person! I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Drepa. If you did indeed kill Cole D. Quincy, that man you just saw die on the TV, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet. It appears that even YOU do not have access to all of the information about all of these types of criminals.  
But I assure you, Q. is real. I DO exist. Now. Try to kill ME!" I waited a few seconds, and then continued, "What's wrong, come on right now, kill me! Come on! Do it! Kill me! Can't you do it?" I continued saying things such as this for at LEAST 40 seconds, which was approximately the amount of time it took for Quincy to die. "Wow. Drepa, It seems you can't kill me after all. So there ARE some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint!" I said the last sentence almost teasingly, as if this was the most important information in the world.  
It was, indeed, important. "Let me return the favor. I'm going to share something with you that you might find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the eastern region of America. I had planned to have this broadcasted around the world, until I found you, but it seems this won't be necessary. I now know where you are. The police have treated your first killing as an unrelated incident. But in actuality, one of your first victims was a criminal in New York. Of all of the criminals that recently died by heart attack, this one's crime was by far the least serious.  
"Furthermore, this crime was only broadcasted by the federal police inside of America. I used that information to deduce this much: You are in America, and your first victim was little more than an... experiment, which means you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in New York first, because of it's large population, and luckily, we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected things to go this well, but it won't be too long before I will be able to sentence you... to death.  
"And actually I am very interested in finding out how you are able to commit these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Lets meet again soon, Drepa." The line went dead, But I still sat forward, staring at the laptop with intensity. After a couple of moments, thinking about what this could mean, I said fervently, "Drepa. I will hunt you down and I WILL eliminate you. I am-  
"JUSTICE!"**

Alyson

**I had to remember to breathe. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see how shocked I really looked in the mirror that hung above my dresser. How could I be so stupid?! In a fit of fury, I slammed my fists onto the desk, making the cup of pens spill over. He had gotten me! 'Q' had gotten me! I had to brush back tears as I glanced to Shashi. She gave me an indifferent look, as she ate the grapes I had given her earlier. I needed a better look into this situation. As I calmed, I pulled the Death Note into my lap and turned to the news again. Something about a kidnapping played, but I absorbed none of it. My thoughts were racing. They knew I was in New York; they knew my first victim, and Q was still alive. I looked up with a smile that Shashi said even scared her. I was going to win. The good side had just taken it's first blow from the bad, but I was going to get back up and be stronger. Evil, me? No. They were the evil ones. And Evil never won. It was always good. Justice always won. So that meant I was going to win, right? "After all," I murmured. "I am JUSTICE!" **


End file.
